1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to producing wells having an artificial lift system for removing liquid from an underground formation. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to improved methods of and systems for control of artificial lift systems utilizing pressure measurements and pressure manipulation to detect the liquid level in the well bore to thereby increase the efficiency, operational predictability and to automate the artificial lift systems. In another of its aspects, the invention relates to the monitoring of production gas from a gas producing well and detection of the liquid level in the well bore to thereby control the artificial lift system to maximize gas production from the well while simultaneously maximizing artificial lift system performance and efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
Artificial lift systems are commonly used to extract fluids, such as oil, water and natural gas, from underground geological formations. Oftentimes, the formations are more than 1,000 feet below the surface of the earth. The internal pressure of the geological formation is often insufficient to naturally raise commercial quantities of the liquid or gas from the formation through a bore hole. When the formation has a sufficient internal pressure to naturally lift the liquid from the formation, the natural pressure is often inadequate to produce the desired flow rate. Therefore, it is desirable to artificially lift the liquid from the formation by means of an artificial lift system.
Typically, the formation can comprise several separate layers containing the liquid and gas or can comprise a single large reservoir. A bore hole is drilled into the earth and passes through the different layers of the formation until the deepest layer is reached. Due to economic considerations, many bore holes extend only to the deepest part of the productive formation. In certain applications it is desired to extend the bore hole beyond the bottom of the productive formation. The portion of the bore hole that extends beyond the bottom of the formation and into the substrata is known as a "rat hole." The location and depth of the bore hole is carefully controlled because of the great expense in drilling the bore hole.
After the bore hole is drilled, the bore hole is usually lined with a casing along its entire length to prevent collapse of the bore hole, to control reservoir pressure and to protect surface water from contamination. However, the bore hole is often only lined with the casing to the top of the gas and liquid containing formation, leaving the lower section of the bore hole uncased. The uncased section is referred to as an open hole. The casing is cemented in place and sealed at surface by a wellhead and can have one or more pipes, tubes or strings (metal rods) disposed therein and extending into the bore hole from the wellhead. One of the tubes is typically a production tube, which is used to carry liquid to the surface.
Currently, many different types of artificial lift systems are used to lift the liquid from the formation. The most common artificial lift systems are: progressive cavity pumps, beam pumps and subsurface gas lift (SSGL). A progressive cavity pump is relatively expensive, approximately $20,000 to install, but can deliver relatively large volumes of liquid and remove all the liquid from the formation. A progressive cavity pump can comprise an engine or electric motor driven hydraulic pump connected to a hydraulic motor mounted on the top of the wellhead and connected to a pump at the bottom of a production tube. The hydraulic motor turns a rod string that is connected to a pump rotor, which turns with respect to a pump stator. Alternately, some progressive cavity pumps are driven by an electric motor attached to the top of the well head. The pump rotor is helical in shape and forms a series of progressive cavities as it turns to lift or pump the liquid from the bottom of the well bore into the production tube and to the surface. Although the progressive cavity pump is satisfactory in raising liquid from the formation, the hydraulic pump system requires a containment building and liner in the event of an oil leak. The possibility of an oil leak in the progressive cavity pump system also raises environmental concerns because many of the bore holes are drilled in environmentally sensitive or wilderness areas. The progressive cavity pump also requires, in certain applications, at least 100 feet of a rat hole, which adds extra cost. Of the previously mentioned artificial lift systems, the progressive cavity pump has the highest maintenance costs and greatest amount of down time requiring rig service. This down time often results from a lack of good liquid level control which allows the well to be pumped off causing damage to the pump system. Also, a soft seal stuffing box which must be lubricated regularly is used to seal around the rotating rod string and acoustic annular liquid levels must be obtained at regular intervals to ensure that the liquid is adequately high above the pump so that it does not run dry and destroy itself.
A beam pump is also relatively expensive, approximately $18,000, to install but can also remove all the liquid from the formation. The beam pump comprises a pivotally mounted beam that is positioned over the wellhead and connected to a rod string extending into the production tube within the casing in the bore hole. The lower end of the rod string is connected to a pump disposed near the bottom of the well bore. The beam pump can be operated by a gas engine or an electric motor. The beam pump has several disadvantages. First, there are many environmental concerns. There may be leakage in the engine or gear box of the power source, requiring construction of a containment area. Further, if an electric motor is used in place of the gas engine, it is necessary to run a power line to the electric motor, which often destroys or degrades the surrounding environment. The beam pump, like the progressive cavity pump, has many moving components that require regular lubrication. The beam pump also uses a soft seal stuffing box to seal around the reciprocating rod string to contain liquids and gases produced up the production tube.
The SSGL is the least expensive artificial lift system to install, approximately $7,500. The SSGL uses pressurized gas carried by a separate tube, commonly referred to as a side string, from the surface to the lower end of the production tube to eject the liquid in the production tube to the surface upon injection of a blast of pressurized gas. The production tube usually has at its lower end a one-way valve called a "standing valve" which permits liquid standing in the formation to enter the production tube and rise in the production tube to the level of liquid in the formation. Often the SSGL system will have a plunger disposed within the production tube, but a plunger is an optional device to provide mechanical advantage for the blast of injection gas.
The SSGL is the most environmentally friendly, maintenance free and energy efficient of the three commonly used artificial lift systems. Unlike the other artificial lift systems, the subsurface gas lift system requires no systematic lubrication of the gas regulator and the motor valve. The SSGL maintains greater integrity of the well head in controlling the possibility of liquid leaks because the well head components are hard piped with no friction oriented soft seal such as is found in the stuffing boxes of the progressive cavity and beam pumps. The SSGL is virtually silent during operation and has very little surface equipment compared to a beam pump or progressive cavity pump. Therefore, it has less audible and visual impact on the surrounding environment.
The greatest disadvantage of the SSGL is that it becomes less efficient and more difficult to control as more and more liquid is removed from the formation. The SSGL can only raise the column of liquid in the production tube. The column of liquid in the production tube is equal to the level of liquid in the annulus and therefore the level of liquid in the formation if the production tube and annulus are equalized into a common line at surface. As more and more liquid is removed from the formation, the level of liquid in the formation decreases. Therefore, as the level of liquid in the production tube decreases and a continuously smaller and smaller amount of liquid is raised for substantially the same amount of energy. As the liquid level in the subsurface gas lift system decreases or the influx of liquid to the well bore becomes erratic, there becomes a point where it is no longer operationally predictable, safe or productive to use the subsurface gas lift system. Oftentimes, the subsurface gas lift system is operated as a crippled and inefficient system without a plunger or replaced with a beam pump and its accompanying undesirable attributes. Optionally, a "rat hole" can be bored with the bore hole in a subsurface gas lift system so that most of the liquid can be raised from the formation by placing the gas injection point below the level of the formation and in the rat hole. However, many bore holes were drilled without a rat hole before artificial lift became a generally accepted method of production and the cost associated with boring a rat hole is such that most companies still prefer to drill little, if any, rat hole.
Another disadvantage that is common to all artificial lift systems is that as the liquid level decreases or the influx of liquid to the well bore becomes erratic, the systems become operationally more difficult to efficiently control without damaging themselves regardless of the depth of the rat hole. In the event of no liquid level, the progressive cavity pump will quickly torque up and destroy the down hole pump, twist off the rod string or destroy the stator assembly. The beam pump will begin to pound as gas is drawn into the pump, the end result of which will be a scored or damaged pump barrel and eventually a parted rod string. The SSGL may "dry cycle," a condition where the plunger arrives at the surface and bottom of the well with no liquid cushion and, therefore, possibly at a damaging velocity. As the level of liquid decreases in an SSGL system, there is an increased need to use the mechanical advantage provided by a plunger to optimize the use of injection gas. The installation of a plunger into a well bore that has a continually declining or erratic liquid level requires constant vigilance on the part of the system operator to reduce the volume of gas injected into the production tube to keep the plunger from developing higher and higher velocity as the liquid level decreases. If the SSGL injection is left without adjustment the plunger velocity often increases to a point where the lubricator and the standing valve will be damaged by plunger impact.
In summary, the damage to the progressive cavity and the beam pumps will require a work-over rig for repairs. The damage to the SSGL seldom requires more than a small wire line truck for a few hours to retrieve and repair the damaged components. However, each of these systems, if controlled improperly, can have catastrophic failures that can be physically dangerous to the operator, costly to repair and can inflict environmental damage.
Most production companies have a mix of all the lift system types throughout their fields and while SSGL is the most environmentally friendly and energy efficient, there are fields in which the beam pump and progressive cavity pump systems are used exclusively. For various reasons that include high rates of liquid production, easy access to electricity, lack of a pipeline distribution system to supply high pressure gas for a SSGL system, lack of compressor capacity to support SSGL systems or engineering preference, many wells use beam pumps, progressive cavity pumps and in some circumstances submersible electric pumps. All of these pumps will suffer damage if the liquid level in the well declines to a point where gas enters the pump or the well enters a pumped off condition.
There are various methods that can be used in conjunction with these pump systems to control pump off. In the case of a beam pump or progressive cavity pump, there are flow monitoring devices that can be installed in the liquid ejection line at surface to monitor the liquid flow to make sure it does not contain excessive quantities of gas or does not stop flowing. If an excessive quantity of gas or a no flow condition is detected, the pump will be shut down. In this method, a pump that is driven by an electric motor may be automatically shut down for a period of time and then restarted to pump until the well is pumped off again. A pump that is driven by a gas engine will be shut down and must be restarted by an operator. This method of pump off detection is inherently weak in that pump off is only detected after-the-fact. The influx of gas into the production tube can cause gas locking of the pump, excessive wear due to lack of liquids or excessive corrosion due to free gas in the production tube. Further, there is no provision for constant monitoring of the liquid level in the well bore to make sure the liquid has been reduced to a level below the productive formation. Therefore, acoustic annular liquid levels must be taken at regular intervals to optimize the performance and efficiency of the artificial lift system.
Another method of monitoring pump off in a system using an electricity driven submersible or progressive cavity pump is to monitor the current draw caused by the pump motor. In the case of the progressive cavity pump, if gas is being drawn into the pump, the current draw may increase because of increased friction, due to the lack of lubrication and cooling provided by the production liquids, which in turn causes the electric motor to work harder. In this method, the pump can be shut down for a period of time to allow liquid to enter the well bore before starting the pump again. However, this method of detection is also an after-the-fact detection of pump off and does not compensate for variations of liquid volume entering the well bore. In the case of the submersible electric pump the current draw may decrease as gas enters the pump due to the impellers spinning in a gaseous fluid. In this case, the system would be shut down to keep the pump from overheating due to lack of cooling liquids. Again, detection is after-the-fact and damage may be done to the pump.
In another prior art control system for the electric progressive cavity pump and the submersible electric pump system, the current load is monitored and this value is used to automatically adjust a variable speed drive on the electric motor. This control method resembles the use of a rheostat where power to the system is controlled to allow for speed adjustment of the electric motor and therefore speed adjustment of the pump. In this method, the motor speed is adjusted based on current load to control system pump off. However, adjustments are made in response to after-the-fact detection of pump off and the system is still unable to detect precise liquid levels in the well bore.
With the submersible electric pump, the progressive cavity pump and beam pump system, another inefficiency can develop if the well bore is configured with a deep rat hole. If the pump is placed substantially below the productive formation and into the rat hole and the liquid in the annulus is reduced down to the level of the pump, it will require significantly more energy to lift the liquid from the well bore than would be required if the liquid level in the annulus was up to the bottom of the productive formation or at the top of the rat hole. For example, if a well is 1000 feet deep to the base of the productive formation and has a 200 feet deep rat hole for a total well depth of 1200 feet, and the liquid being pumped has the density of fresh water with a pressure gradient of 0.433 psi per vertical foot, the head pressure of a liquid column inside the production tube at a depth of 1000 feet will be 433 psi and at a depth of 1200 feet the liquid head pressure will be 519.6 psi. In this scenario if a pump is set to a depth of 1200 feet (200' into the rat hole below the productive formation) and the liquid level in the annulus is lowered to the level of the pump, the pump must overcome 1200 feet of hydrostatic head pressure or 519.6 psi to lift the liquid to the surface of the ground. Alternately, if the pump is set to a depth of 1200 feet but the liquid level in the annulus is maintained up to the bottom of the productive formation (200 feet above the pump in the annulus) the pump will only need to overcome 433 psi of hydrostatic head pressure to lift the liquid to the surface due to the equalizing force of the liquid in the annulus. In the scenario where the liquid level is reduced unnecessarily low in the annulus it will require approximately 20% more energy to lift a given volume of liquid to the surface than if the liquid level was maintained up to the bottom of the productive formation due to the lack of the balancing effect of the liquid in the annulus.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and system to conserve energy and increase longevity of the well bore equipment by precise control of the liquid level within the well bore to avoid pump off in artificial lift systems. A systemic method of control of the liquid level will improve the efficiency of the pump while further reducing the manpower requirements to operate the system by reducing the need for operator intervention with the artificial lift system to control liquid level to optimize well production and to prevent the system from damaging itself. There is further a need to have cost effective oil or gas well artificial lift systems that are relatively environmentally and operationally safe, low maintenance, operationally predictable, easy to use, have an acceptable level of efficiency and have the ability to automatically compensate to meet the variable conditions of a dynamic well bore.